combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-74U
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = None |popularity = Unknown |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = AK-74#AKS-74U }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |restrictions = None |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = AK-74#AKS-74U |ItemId = 11 }} The AK-74U is a carbine version of the AK-47, firing the 5.45x39mm round. Overview The AK-74U has two points higher fire rate than its cousin, the AK-47, but it also has five points less power per shot due to the smaller caliber. It is a common weapon among newer players and is well suited for smaller maps. It is also highly accurate, which causes the first two to three shots of automatic fire to land with relative precision. The AK-74U is one of three assault rifles available to new players who just joined Combat Arms. The AK-74U is a the GP standard, carbine version of its NX standard counterpart, the AK-74M. It performs well in close, medium, and long ranges assuming the user can handle the recoil and spread. The weapon is a weak three shot kill, leaning more towards a strong 4 shot kill for medium vest users. It will more often three shot kill light vest users. It is often discouraged to fire this weapon full auto as the spread and recoil will go out of control after the fourth or fifth bullet. Full auto should really be used if the enemy is in your face or if covering fire is necessary. The best general strategy to using this rifle is to fire aimed and controlled bursts close range, and tap fire for medium and long range targets. The first 2-3 bullets will go straight up so it is in the user's best interest to tap fire. An optic like the Itech or ACOG are highly recommended for this rifle. Extended magazines can help users go for longer streaks without having to reload so some may prefer those in exchange for a slower reload speed. Suppressors are not recommended as they reduce the damage down to a weaker 4 shot kill to medium vest user and mess up the recoil pattern with little benefit to stealth. This weapon can be forged into the STG-44. Variants Events *The AK-74U was on sale for permanent duration in Combat Arms Brazil on 17/10/2012 for 100,000 GP. Trivia *In Combat Arms Russia, this weapon is a default weapon, replacing the M16A3 and its default upgrades. It is also nerfed to make it similar to the M16A3 as a weaker default weapon. *One notable feature about the AK-74U is that its spread increases when crouching, unlike most other guns which usually have decreased spread while crouching. Accuracy remains the same no matter what position your character is in. Media AK-74U Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the AK-74U. AK-74U Fire.gif|The firing animation of the AK-74U. AK-74U Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the AK-74U. AK-74U Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the AK-74U. Ak-74u champion.jpg|The AK-74U Champion. Ak-74u elite.jpg|The AK-74U Elite. Ak-74u vet.jpg|The AK-74U Veteran. Ak-74u pro.jpg|The AK-74U Professional. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:Combat Arms Russia Default Gear Category:GP Standard Weapon Category:GP Category:GP Category:2008 Category:Rank Reward Category:Reloaded-Common